The Past Came Hunting
by keller12917
Summary: Inspired by writer/reader challenge Their last meeting left Steve Keller with many regrets, now she is back. Will he regret it again?


**A/N Research thanks goes to San Francisco Police Department. They very patiently explained the procedure for former employees that wanted to return to their jobs with SFPD. Their website also has information about the Lateral Entry Program.**

**Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**The Past Came Hunting**

When Steve and Jeannie first came to Mike to talk to him of Steve returning to SFPD, he had to admit he was a bit surprised, but like Jeannie he had noticed that in the past five months there was no light in Steve's eyes any more.

Steve had enjoyed being a professor for the first year, but after that he started missing his old job more and more. He had heard that Dan Robbins had left San Francisco and moved to Eureka. Yet, still he did not make the move he longed to make. Finally almost a year and half into his professorship after he had been moping for a couple weeks, Jeannie demanded he tell her what was going on, afraid his mood had something to do with them.

After finding out the reason behind Steve's mood, she was relieved it was not what she had thought. They had been in a committed relationship since shortly after he went to work in Berkeley. She convinced him to go talk to Mike of his desire to return to his old job.

Steve Keller has been back in homicide with his old partner Mike Stone for several months now. He had gone through all the rehiring protocol required of a former SFPD employee being reinstated via the Lateral Entry Program . He had risen even quicker through the ranks than he did the first time around, all were happy to have Steve back among them.

"Buddy boy, you better not ever entertain the idea of leaving again. I think if you do those guys will be ready to hang you." Mike joked and was happy to have his old partner back..

"Don't plan to, Mike. You honestly going to let them hang me before you get your turn?" Steve teased, looking at his friend fondly.

"Oh, believe me you try leaving me again and you will merit my special punishment." Mike assured him warmly.

Steve and Mike grinned happily at each other, as Mike cuffed Steve in the familiar gesture of affection.

"Yeah, well, as long as you don't keep me away from Jeannie you can punish me anyway you please. Well, as long as you have Jeannie's approval." Steve warned.

Mike grinned as he knew the wrath he would face if he actually did anything harmful to Steve. Later as they were out on a call, Steve thought that he saw someone he recognized, but there was no way it could be her. He didn't mention his suspicion to Mike, as he honestly thought he was seeing things.

After working the scene they went straight back to Hall of Justice. While Steve was typing up reports he heard or more like felt a flurry of activity behind him. He glanced up and saw a group crowding into Mike's office, including Captain Olsen, Lenny, Bill and Norm and a couple of people he did not recognize. Mike glanced at Steve over top of Olsen's head and closed the door. Steve sat there, feeling unnerved knowing something was going on, but it was obvious Mike did not want him in on it just now. He could hear the voices as an angry and worried buzz but anytime they got louder where he could make out some words, others were shushing to quieten it. Finally they all came out of Mike's office and Steve realized they were doing their best to not meet his gaze.

"Thanks Rudy. I appreciate it. I will see to it." Mike said solemnly.

Steve felt Mike's eyes on him after Captain Olsen left. For some reason he could not put a finger on what was going on, but he knew that Mike Stone for one of the rare times in his life, was afraid. He made a slight motion to Steve as he was getting his overcoat and hat and Steve hurried to follow him pulling on his jacket. As they drove, he directed Steve to an unfamiliar address. Steve wondered who they were questioning there. Then all of sudden it dawned on Steve what the address was, he glanced at Mike.

"Mike, what is going on? There is something you are not telling me and this is a safe house. Who do we have that needs to be here." Steve inquired.

"You, buddy boy. Possibly Jeannie. Steve, Barbara Ross escaped, there is a state wide manhunt out for her now." Mike tried to exude a calm that he didn't feel.

Steve felt a burning in his chest and unconsciously rubbed the place where he had been shot. Mike waited for Steve to speak, knowing he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"No, Mike. I'm not staying here while you are out looking for her. Jeannie, yes I agree she might need to get somewhere safe, but I am not staying holed up. Is this an order?" Steve protested.

"Call it more a concern of two older men. Rudy and I don't want to chance your life, not again." Mike exclaimed.

Just then a vehicle screeched to a stop beside their car, causing Steve to jump slightly. They realised it was Bill and Lessing with Jeannie. Steve drew in a few breaths, as Mike went to speak with Bill and Lessing. He and Jeannie caught each other's eye and he could see the worry she was feeling. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but fell short.

Mike came back after a couple of minutes with Jeannie. They called in a 10-7M and went to Mike's home to eat together, where they could talk in private about the situation.

"So what's the game plan?" Steve inquired casually.

"Right now just what we are doing. Steve if you won't stay in a safe house you are staying here with us. At least I can keep an eye on both of you." Mike's voice gave an order, not a request

"Mike..." Steve protested nonchalantly.

"No arguments, Steve! This you are doing." Jeannie demanded, for once all in agreement with her father.

Both men looked at Jeannie as she spoke sharply and Mike gave Steve a- well, you heard the lady- look. Steve knew when Jeannie used that tone of voice there was no point talking back. Bill went with Steve to make sure he stayed safe to pack a couple of bags and to make sure he did return to Mike's.

Steve and Mike both stayed on duty as much as possible. When they couldn't be with her, Jeannie was guarded by different cops. The next few days went by slowly as they chased every lead. One evening there was an urgent knock at Mike's front door, Jeannie asked who it was before opening it as Mike and Steve both had cautioned her.

After hearing response she opened door to let Captain Olsen, Bill Tanner, Lee Lessing, Dan Healey and Norm Haseejian into the house.

Steve rose when he saw the looks on their faces, as did Mike.

"You have something?" Mike asked and his face showed his worries.

"We have a sighting. Or should say the people are pretty positive the girl they saw was Barbara Ross." Healey answered rapidly.

Jeannie followed Steve to the room he was staying in and watched him checking his gun and getting ready to go. There was a strong nagging in the pit of her stomach that she could not shake. She made a decision she was going with them, whether they wanted to let her come or not.

"Steve, I'm going with you guys." Jeannie said matter-of-factly.

"Jeannie, I want you to stay here where it will be safer for you." Steve was concerned.

"Steve I think I said I am going I don't think I asked would it be okay for me to go." Jeannie exclaimed defiantly.

"Honey you are one of the most stubborn people I know. What is Mike going to say?" Steve shot back exasperated

"Takes one to know one, darling. No matter what either of you guys say, I am going. I won't get in the way." Jeannie answered.

"Honey I'm not worried about you getting in the way, I am concerned about your safety." Steve assured her lovingly.

Steve saw the look on her face and knew he would not win this argument. He and Jeannie went out. Mike saw that she had her jacket on as well and saw the look on both their faces and knew what Jeannie was thinking.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Mike said, defeated.

They all got into two cars. Steve made sure Jeannie got a bullet proof vest on, while they were on the way. When they got there they heard gunfire and saw other cops on the scene. Steve ordered Jeannie to stay in the car, as he and the others got out and spread out, fanning the area to try to surround her. He was feeling incredibly antsy and tried to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. Instead his thoughts were shifting back to the night he almost died at her hand.

As he moved in closer Jeannie slipped from the car as quietly as possible. She had seen a movement to Steve's right and was worried who it might be. Just as Jeannie was almost at Steve's position, Barbara Ross saw Steve and thought she was seeing a ghost.

She advanced forward a bit more and fired at Steve. Spun around by the impact his gun slipped from his grip. Jeannie saw Steve go down and cried out his name, as she saw Barbara Ross continuing to advance toward Steve. She hurriedly scooped up Steve's gun where it had fallen, feeling anger and fear. Then she took a shot at Barbara Ross. As she fired she remembered how bad Steve had been hurt thanks to this vile creature, how they had almost lost him. And she remembered seeing his life's blood on the pavement when she had gone to see where he had been shot and left to die and all her hatred and rage and hurt and fear came out with the firing of Steve's gun.

Steve saw Jeannie with his gun and wished like hell she didn't have to be put into that position. Bill and Norm were the closest and watched it all happening and knew Jeannie had no choice, as Barbara Ross was intent on getting to Steve and finishing what she started.

Bill gently took the gun from Jeannie's hand, as Norm went to check the still figure of Barbara Ross. Mike came up and was filled in on what had taken place; he looked at his daughter stunned. He held Jeannie close to him and led her over to Steve, where Bill was fixing a tourniquet on Steve's arm.

"Honey, I'm sorry you were put into that position." Steve felt guilty.

"She was coming toward you with her gun still aimed at you. Did I hit her?" Jeannie sounded more angry than upset.

"Uh yeah... how are you Jeannie? Steve?" Norm asked concerned.

"I'm okay. Just hope Steve's arm is." Jeannie answered.

Bill gave Mike the car keys to the squad car, so he could get Steve and Jeannie to hospital to get checked out. They helped Steve into car, assuring Mike they would take care of things there.

After that night Steve faced months of rehab for his arm, as once again Barbara Ross' bullet had done damage that was not easily repaired. He and Jeannie both had counselling, for although Jeannie said she had no guilt feelings about taking Barbara Ross' life, nightmares affected her sleep at times.


End file.
